


A Rose For Somebody

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request fic for hollie136: I found the picture in your Photobucket post. It can be a drabble if you want. The rose is what caught my attention. Who would Jan be bringing it to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose For Somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollie136](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hollie136).



Linke toyed with the red carnation, rolling the stem between his hands over and over again. He was absorbed in the flower, completely and utterly dead to the world as he studied the gift.

And what a gift it was, Jan thought sourly as he turned away from the sight. Linke wouldn't tell anyone who it was from exactly and Jan had to only agree with his bandmates that Linke had acquired a secret admirer somewhere during all their shows and the new album. Not just any secret admirer but someone who knew the address to the bandhouse and who meant enough to Linke that the bassist wouldn't simply toss the blossoms away.

The way Linke was acting about the flowers was so girly and so wrong that it made Jan's stomach twist. He obviously liked the gifts since he was fingering them. Jan just wished Linke would finger _him_.

It wasn't fair that someone else had managed to finagle his way into Linke's heart. Jan saw Linke all the _time_, he played with him, joked around with him, watched movies with him, and even pretended to be interested in all the magical fantasy books Linke was always reading. And, yet, he had failed at getting anywhere near Linke's heart while some romantic bastard who couldn't even bother to _call_ Linke had all but set up property on it.

"Fuck this," Jan snapped suddenly, throwing his controller down. He stomped out of the television room, ignoring the startled looks on Timo and David's faces and ignoring Linke ignoring him. Jan stormed up to his room, snatched his wallet out of his sock drawer, and left the house.

Scuffing his shoe on the pavement and really wishing he'd brought his pack of cigarettes with him, Jan stared up at the sky. He had a plan but he just needed to figure out how the hell a rose was going to appear at the bandhouse with his name on it and none of the guys suspecting. After a second of racing thoughts and no decision, Jan shook his head with a snort. He had to buy the stupid flowers first before he did anything else.

At the supermarket, Jan decided to pick up some milk and groceries to be less conspicuous. He chose a melon and some bananas carefully, things that would actually get eaten, before going to look at the flowers arranged outside.

There were lots of them, more types than Jan had names for, but he wanted something obvious, something everyone would look at and know exactly what it was for when it arrived with his name on it. The tulips were nice, if a bit girly and pastel-y. Was that a word? Jan thought he might have made it up. The sunflowers were cool looking, too, but Jan wasn't sure he could smuggle them back to the bandhouse without anyone noticing. They were kind of big. After that, Jan really didn't know what the fuck he was looking at or why everything smelled so funny. It wasn't even a nice funny, just flowery and powdery and really kind of gross. He didn't want his room to smell like girl if he could avoid it.

ØØØ

"They're from my boyfriend," Jan said proudly when Timo noticed the bunch of roses sitting on the kitchen table. Timo glanced at David, who was standing right next to him as always, and burst out laughing. David's mouth bulged from trying to keep it in and then he was laughing right along with Timo, clutching his stomach like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Ooh, don't touch those, Jan's imaginary boyfriend gave them to him," David snickered, elbowing Timo in the side.

"Right, Jan," Timo said, laughing. "We believe you. You totally have a boyfriend who sends you roses to tell you how much he _loves_ you." That only made David laugh harder. He wheezed, slapping his hand on the kitchen table.

"Oh, God, oh God, Timo. 'Loves you'! He thought- he really thought we'd fall for it," David gasped.

"Leave me alone!" Jan screamed, glaring at the pair. It was not helping that Juri and Frank were grinning, too. It wasn't that ludicrous of a possibility, was it? Someone out there had to be into Jan F. Werner, vinyl pusher extraordinaire.

"What, are you going to tell your _boyfriend_ about us? Is he going to beat us up with his imaginary fists of _doom_?" Timo laughed. "Frank!" he yelled. "Come in here! You gotta see what Jan's _boyfriend_ gave him!"

Frank popped his head in, frowning. Jan snapped. He grabbed one of the cups sitting next to the sink and threw it at Timo's head. It just missed Timo, hitting the wall behind him and falling with a loud clack to the floor.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Timo snarled, whipping his head to glare at Jan. "It was just a joke, Jan. Lighten the fuck up."

"You lighten up!" Jan yelled. "All you guys are making fun of me and it's fucking shit! I'm tired of you all being assholes at my expense!"

David and Timo looked at each other. David shrugged.

"Whatever, Jan. Go have a hissy fit for all we care," he said, wrapping his arm around Timo's shoulders. "When you've lost your attitude, we'll talk."

They walked out, leaving Jan fuming in the kitchen. He yanked open the rag drawer and grabbed a handtowel out to clean the wall and the floor before someone else flipped a shit on him for making a mess. Jan knelt to pick up the cup. He'd cracked it, a long, ragged line of broken plastic proof of his anger. Jan sighed and placed the cup in the trash, feeling stupid. His anger had dribbled away, leaving only the pain of his friends' scorn in its place.

"What do you want?" he snarled when he noticed someone walking up behind him. Frank, probably come to laugh at him, too. Just what he needed, more ridicule.

"To see if you're okay," Linke said, kneeling down next to Jan and helping him wipe up the water from the cup. "And to ask what the fuck's going through your head right now." Jan glanced at Linke out of the corner of his eye. Linke was looking at the floor, though, and not at him. He looked so handsome like this, with his hair hanging in a curtain over his face, his lips thinned that little bit like he was concentrating on something.

"You aren't with anyone, are you?" Linke asked, his eyes an entrancing gray-blue. Jan shook his head and stared at the floor, ashamed. The only person who was supposed to fall for his trick and Linke had seen right through it. "Then why pretend?"

Jan closed his eyes and decided there was no point in lying. Linke always knew what he was really thinking anyway.

"Because you are," he said softly, leaning back on his thighs, his hands on his knees. "You've got a boyfriend who sends you flowers and I guess I thought you might, I dunno, get jealous or something if I had someone, too." Jan laughed sadly. "Wow, that sounded dumb."

Linke raised an eyebrow, saying nothing.

"Upid-stay, I don't have a boyfriend," Linke said all of a sudden, flicking Jan's forehead with his forefinger.

"What? But- the flowers-"

"Were picked by me, not some other guy. The guy in the house behind us has a tree with carnations on it. You have to have seen it before."

Jan stared at Linke wide-eyed, fully expecting the bassist to laugh and tell him he was joking, that Frank or Juri had been sending Linke flowers and just didn't want anyone to know about it because what Linke was saying made way too much sense to be true.

Well, Linke did laugh but not because he was joking. He laughed because he thought it was fucking hilarious that Jan was an idiot and gullible and just plain stupid. Jan felt his face heat.

"If you're just going to make fun of me, then go away," he told Linke. "I did something stupid, alright? I don't need you telling me I'm retarded, too."

Linke stopped laughing but there was still that queer glint in his eyes. He stood up and tossed the rag into the sink.

"I never said you were retarded."

"You just did," Jan protested, getting up as well.

"No, I said you were gullible and imaginative," Linke said, moving to tuck an errant curl behind Jan's ear. With a soft sigh from Linke, his breath blowing across Jan's lips, Jan's scowl morphed into a slight pout. As stupid as it sounded in his own head, he had Linke's attention and that's all he'd ever really wanted.

Linke traced the back of his knuckle down Jan's cheek. "I didn't mean to laugh at you," he said quietly, thoughtfully, his eyes following his finger's path. "It's just rather odd to hear that my best friend is pretending someone's sending him flowers because he thinks someone's doing the same for me."

"Your best friend?" Jan echoed in disbelief. Linke was making fun of him after all.

Linke laughed, a quiet huff that made Jan's heart skip beats.

"What else would you be?" Linke asked, flicking his eyes from where they were focused on Jan's lips up to his blue eyes. Jan was pretty sure by then that David couldn't play as fast as his heart was racing and Linke only seemed to be getting closer…

When Linke ran his pink tongue across Jan's bottom lip, Jan about died. He certainly lost his mind, grabbing at Linke's neck and pulling the way too tall bassist down to his mouth because really he couldn't reach, it was an awkward-ass angle, and Linke fucking knew it judging by the way he snickered and placed his hands on Jan's hips as he leaned downwards into the embrace.

The first kiss was sloppy, a mess of alternating nose to teeth and tongue to chin until Jan pounced on Linke and wrapped his legs in a death grip around Linke's waist. Linke shifted his hands down to wrap around Jan's backside but lost his balance and the two ended up in a tangle on the kitchen table which was a definite improvement as it meant Jan could actually get Linke's mouth instead of his jaw.

"So are you going to tell the guys I gave you the roses now? To save face?" Linke laughed between kisses. Jan pulled back, searching Linke's face for whether it was a joke or not.

"Only if you'll be my secret boyfriend," he said with a not-so-shy smile.

Linke snickered and pulled Jan back down.


End file.
